


Secret and Obvious Boyfriends

by Ttori315



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for assassins they're not great at secrets, sniperhusbands, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Clint and Bucky haven't told the team they're together so they just think up horrible excuses for why they're always together





	Secret and Obvious Boyfriends

When Clint and Bucky decided to try dating, they didn’t want the rest of the team to know because it was all so new. Clint had enough failed relationships that everyone knew about and he didn’t want to be getting advice from everyone and their brothers. He knew the team meant well, but they were nosey. Bucky had told him that he was nervous and didn’t want Steve to try and butt in. Of the whole team, Rogers was definitely the worst offender when it came to butting in. So they decided to keep it secret for awhile. They enjoyed their alone time. It started to get harder and harder to keep it a secret though, since niether of them were good at keeping their hands to themselves.

Natasha walked in on them in the kitchen. They weren’t doing anything dirty, just standing too close. Bucky had his hands in Clint’s hair and Clint was going to push it farther, but Nat had to butt in.

“This is cozy.” she teased, leaning against the doorframe. Bucky froze for a fraction of a second before taking a step back. Clint silently cursed the redhead.

“Barton had crumbs in his hair.” Bucky said, turning around. Clint stared at him, completely unimpressed by the excuse. He was definitely a better sniper than spy.

“And how did he get crumbs in his hair?” Natasha asked, looking like she didn’t believe it. If anyone was to guess about their relationship, he knew it would be her.

Bucky shrugged. “Don’t ask me, i was just trying to get them out.”  
*  
Bucky had given Clint a hickey, which he had completely forgotten about until Tony had made a comment.

“Nice bruise Clint, hope they’re pretty.” he teased.

Clint’s hand went to his neck as he scrambled for an excuse. “Lucky stepped on me when I was asleep.”

Bucky almost spit out his water. He just shook his head from behind Tony’s back.  
*  
They probably shouldn’t have gotten handsy in the closet at SHIELD after a mission, but their adrenaline was high and they tack suits emphasized their best assets. When they stumbled out of the closet, Steve was walking by. He just stared at them until Bucky spoke up.

“Hiding from paperwork.” he muttered. Clint nodded, not coming up with a better excuse. He tried to adjust his vest as subtlly as possible.  
*  
Bruce saw Clint come down to breakfast in one of Bucky’s shirts. Before he could say anything, Clint shrugged.  
“JARVIS must have gotten them mixed up when they were sent back from the laundry.” (They both knew JARVIS never messed up)  
*  
Thor caught them kissing in the kitchen late at night. They really needed to work on their stealth affection.  
“It’s something that warriors do here sometimes.” It wasn’t Clint’s best excuse. Especially when Thor tried to kiss him.  
*  
“Are you dating anyone?” the woman asked. She told Clint her name, but he hadn’t really been paying attention. Bucky was across the hall in a suit and he was distracted. Galas were boring, but they had to do their part of the PR schtick.

The woman was hanging on his arm, too close for comfort. She kept trying to get handsy and Clint was about two seconds from just running away from her. He looked down at her, casually pulling away.  
“Well, thing is…” he started.  
“He’s taken.” a voice said behind him, arms awrapping around him. He immediately relaxed into the hold. Bucky kissed his cheek and glared at the woman. “I’m the only one allowed to to put hands on my boyfriend.”

“Finally!” someone yelled. Clint looked at Tony’s grin and rolled his eyes. “We all knew you were together. For a ghost story and a spy, you suck at excuses.”


End file.
